Godzhell Wiki
GodzHell is currently: Offline Hey guys! Don't give up on GodzHell. I have a feeling in should be up in a week or maybe sooner. Anyways, i start school tomorrow and probbably won't be on this wiki as much as i am currently. But don't worry i'll come on everyday after school and update the wiki and such. I'll be making more pages and editing and what not. Another thing, plese don't spam or leave any hateful comments on the wiki pages! Thank's for your co-operation! Feel free to add any pages / fix like spelling errors and such. ~ Eric -- x100 09:31, September 2, 2013 (PST) Alright, well someone think's I cannot spell along with Twist, well thats just absurd, but whatever. Now back to business, if anyone has any cool stories for Godz lets make a blog about em, and no current news on Godzhell being back on. But don't lose hope, Paul will turn it back on shortly. The port is still open so it'll be on shortly. -- Swoc 13:27, August 30, 2013 (PST) Well Godzhell is still down, but i have a feeling it will be up soon. I had a few idea's on why it might be down but i spoke to Swoc recently and we have no certain idea on why, but it will be on soon for sure. I will be making a few pages, cleaning up the wiki this week as much as possible. Some of you might know Takenotes was active on the wiki and codeman, they will be on Godzhell when its up and its good to see old players coming back on more often. Don't lose hope, Godzhell goes down often this year but it always comes back up so soon it will be on. Hope to see you all on Godzhell soon. If you have any questions to ask or anything to tell me you can always contact me at ibrahim43@hotmail.co.uk or if you have my facebook, or simply leave a message on my talk page. -- Ibos 100 00:24, August 30, 2013 (UTC) Please leave the dates that you post something on the home page. It helps people have a sense of time with what's happening. -- Kane 01:03, August 28, 2013 (UTC) Kane (Founder) Twistndshout (Admin) TheSinned (Admin) Swoc (Admin) Ibos 100 (Admin) ' 'X100 (Tryout admin) This is a list of ex-staff members of the Godzhell Wiki who served a good term, and who I believe deserve special recognition. A note to other administrators: please do not anyone to this list. You may feel free to say something about someone on the list and sign it with your name, but please don't add anyone. If you feel like someone deserves to be on the list, you can ask me about it. -- Kane 01:32, August 28, 2013 (UTC) The Pacific (Ex-Admin) The Pacific: 'Honestly, I never really knew you. I wasn't here during your administration period, but from what I've heard, you did a great job. You were the first wiki admin ever, appointed by Chris (I believe these facts are correct anyway). I don't think the wiki would have survived my extremely long absense without you being here as the only wiki admin for years. I wish I could have been around to know you. I'm sorry to remove your position, but it's for the best that the Wiki has only a few admins at a time. Don't take it personally. I'm very thankful that you and Chris kept this site alive for the years I was gone. -- Kane 01:32, August 28, 2013 (UTC) 'Mr Arean (Ex-Admin) '''Arean: '''Arean, you are a great friend of mine. I remember meeting you like it was yesterday through you scamming me in a trade the day I returned. Then a few weeks later, I turned out to be the first person to ever legitimately trade items with you. Our common quality of hating stupid people made us get along, lol. We turned into good friends, and I hate to take the position from you, but I figured you'd understand. This Wiki has way too many admins at the moment, and I can promise you won't be the last to be demoted. I'm going to try to narrow it down to 3 admins soon. I know you contributed a lot to the rares articles, and some others as well. Your vast knowledge of what goes on in the player-created economy is much appreciated, and I hope you'll continue to make edits. Thank you for all of your help, and for turning out to be a good friend. Hopefully I can talk to you again some time, if you're ever around. -- Kane 01:32, August 28, 2013 (UTC) Im Chris - Beaurecrat Is this wiki helpful? Yes. No. __NOEDITSECTION__